


Soul Machine

by SluttyMcDougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bodily Fluids, Body Part Kinks, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcDougal/pseuds/SluttyMcDougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wants the bite. Derek has reasons why he doesn't want to give it to him. One of those reasons is his obsession with Jackson's mouth and how much trouble it could make for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Bodies and Body Parts square for Kink Bingo. The plot ran away screaming into the night leaving nothing but dirty, dirty things in its wake. The story is slightly AU from the Season 1 Finale for the simple fact that Jackson is eighteen instead of sixteen years old (and the blatant ignorance of all things reptilian that follow in the subsequent season). I'm totally convinced this actually happened when Jackson showed up at Derek's house demanding Derek give him what he so badly wanted. That's the beauty of fade-to-black. This is me shedding wet, filthy light on that cutaway scene. Jackson is a wee bit OOC near the end, but it's a blink-and-you-miss-it kind of thing. Trust me. Also, if you have an allergy to italics, steer clear. You'll need a heavy dose of Benadryl. The Teen Wolf story line and all related characters do not belong to me. Nor do the quoted lyrics or the title of this fic. Those have been borrowed from the song "Mouth" by Bush in a most inappropriate fashion. I pray Gavin Rosdale never finds out. Thanks to [sapphiresscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe) and [venis_envy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy) for pre-reading and being such lovely ~~h00rs~~ friends.

* * *  
 _You gave me this_

_Made me give_

_Your silver grin_

_Still sticking it in_

_You have soul machine  
* * * _

It was difficult enough dealing with a new werewolf he didn't even create without having to deal with Jackson Whittemore's constant pestering for the bite. Scott had so much potential and was such a stubborn _teenager_ and Derek just wished Scott could see how great he could become. Jackson, on the other hand, was little more than a petulant _child_ who wanted what he wanted, and God help the one who stood in his way. It generally took convincing someone to want the bite, and it was more than a little disconcerting to Derek to know that Jackson was actively seeking it. Jackson had no clue what he was asking. And that was just one reason why Derek was trying so hard to put him off.

Just _one_ reason.

Another reason was because Jackson was a bit of a prick with a mouth that could get him in some serious trouble.

That mouth could get him in trouble with Derek.

And if he was being _completely_ honest, that was the main reason Derek didn't want to deliver the bite Jackson sought. Derek truly doubted he'd be satisfied with just that one instance of his mouth being anywhere on Jackson's skin.

And _that_ bothered him tremendously. Even more than sensing Scott's aggravation every time he was near. Even more than being drowned in Stiles' loathing whenever he and Derek shared the same space. Jackson bothered him on a completely different level, and it was largely due to the boy's mouth.

The mouth on that _boy_. Of course, eighteen technically made him a man, but he _wasn't_ a man. He was a boy. A boy with a mouth that dissolved every one of Derek's intentions when he continuously pushed Jackson away, or threw him up against a locker, or got in his face when he mouthed off.

Mouthed off.

_Shit_.

With Peter dead and Derek now assuming the role of Alpha, he needed—more than ever—to rein in whatever urges would be considered unbecoming in his role. Jackson wanted the bite. That was clear. Technically that would ultimately make him Pack, but Derek knew Jackson's reasons for his desire had nothing to do with wanting to be part of a team. To him, it was a performance-enhancing drug that would make him bigger and stronger than his competition in basically every facet of his life. Derek understood that. That also put another glaring check mark in the "Why Derek Should Ignore Jackson's Request" column.

So when he found himself face-to-face with an indulgent Jackson demanding he get what he wanted, Derek internally berated himself for the words that flowed from his own mouth as he stared hungrily at Jackson's.

"What if I needed something more in return for what you so badly want? Something you'd probably be reluctant to give me?"

Derek's eyes flitted up to Jackson's, and found them determined.

"I'd give anything. I need the bite."

"Need it? Or want it? You lead a pretty charmed life without it."

"Not when I live in a world where someone like Scott bests me in anything. That's far from charmed."

"Is it that painful sharing the spotlight?"

"It's excruciating." Jackson vibrated where he stood, so firm in his convictions, and Derek's eyes once again drifted down to Jackson's mouth, those full lips, surely softer than Derek had ever experienced. Lips he wanted to touch, taste, _fill_.

Derek growled at the thought.

His pulse sped up and blood rocketed through his veins at the sound of Jackson's sharp intake of breath and the sound of Jackson's heartbeat hammering in his chest. The boy was clearly frightened, possibly second-guessing his decision to challenge Derek. When Derek looked up into his eyes, he saw a mixture of emotions—fear being particularly evident.

"Do I scare you, Jackson?"

"No," he spat defiantly.

"Maybe you should be scared."

"I wouldn't be if you just gave me what I wanted."

"So you're saying I _do_ scare you?"

Jackson audibly swallowed, the pronounced movement of his Adam's apple in his throat only accented by the way he licked his goddamn lips like he had absolutely _no clue_ what that did to Derek.

"Stop doing that."

Jackson startled. "Doing what?"

"Licking. Your. Lips."

Jackson's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he touched his fingertips absently to his mouth.

Derek growled again. His eyes undoubtedly flashed red, if Jackson's sudden jerking motion was any indication.

"Did I… did I do something wrong?"

Derek lowered his eyes to Jackson's damning mouth again and refused to answer the question. When the full pink flesh separated into a knowing grin, Derek knew his secret was no longer a secret.

"Wait…" he began with a chuckle, "Do I even have to ask you to spell it out? Is it really that simple? You want sex in exchange for the bite?"

Derek snarled. "I don't want to give you the bite at all."

"But you'll do it if I have sex with you?" The scared, questioning tone from earlier was completely replaced by a low, sexy-as-fuck purring voice, and Derek was so dangerously close to snapping and forcing the boy to his knees so he could skull-fuck him silent.

Throwing away any good sense he had to have, Jackson stepped right into Derek's personal space, nearly nose-to-nose until he tilted his head to whisper in Derek's ear. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'm not opposed to having you fuck me, Derek. You can do me right here if you want. Rip my jeans off and fuck me into the stairs, split me wide open."

Derek began breathing harshly through his nose and wanted to positively _kick himself_ for reflexively grabbing the hem of Jackson's T-shirt and hauling him that much closer.

Jackson moaned in Derek's ear and slotted his legs around either side of one of Derek's, allowing his hips to press against him. Derek breathed in deep the scent of Jackson's neck and the boy thrust his _very hard_ erection against Derek's leg.

_Fuck._

"Please," Jackson begged softly in Derek's ear. "I want you to.''

"As much as I appreciate your offer," Derek huffed against Jackson's neck, "I want something far simpler than that."

Jackson's whimper was tinged with disappointment, but the effect was just the same as if it had been pleading. Derek was going to come in his pants if he didn't do something quick.

Pulling back from the boy, Derek looked Jackson in the eye as he brought his hand up to Jackson's mouth.

"Far simpler," he whispered, pushing his thumb past Jackson's _plump_ lips.

Jackson didn't even hesitate to pull the Alpha's thumb farther into his mouth with hot, wet, suction, flicking the underside with his tongue and fucking _humming_. That. Little. Shit.

"I'm an easy guy, really," Derek croaked, watching those juicy lips work around his thumb. His knees nearly buckled when Jackson reached up and grabbed Derek's hand in both of his, pushing Derek's palm against Jackson's cheek with his fingers curving around the boy's jaw. Jackson began sucking Derek's thumb and working it wet and rough with almost enough suction to pull Derek's orgasm from his balls up to his hand and directly into Jackson's fucking mouth.

"Tell me you want it," Derek growled.

Jackson pulled Derek's thumb from his mouth with an obscene slurp and whispered, "I want it."

"Say it again. Slower." Derek placed his other hand flush against Jackson's chest, feeling the fierce pounding of his heart, looking for untruths.

Jackson covered Derek's hand with his own and confidently held Derek's gaze. Each word was deliberately clipped, leaving no room for negotiating or doubt. "I want to suck you. I want to get on my knees and wrap my lips around your cock and suck until you shoot down my throat."

Derek's vision went fuzzy for a moment and he said, "And what if I don't give you the bite after?"

Jackson blinked twice and cleared his throat. "I still want it."

He was telling the truth. The God's-honest fucking truth was that Jackson wanted it about as badly as Derek did.

Derek let go of the boy and began undoing his belt, making quick work of releasing his fly and exposing his briefs before shoving the elastic band low to hold the fabric in place and out of the way, under his balls.

Jackson's breaths came out fast and hard as he stared at Derek's erection. The head reddened and slick, the shaft rigid and pulsing.

"You can still say no," Derek said, voice going soft and hushed. "Any time. I mean it."

Jackson nodded his understanding but knelt all the same, the motion so quick, Derek almost jumped back in surprise. The boy's hands trembled as they reached out to touch him, and Derek asked, "Have you ever?"

Jackson shook his head, staring intently at Derek's hard dick in front of him and wrapped tentative fingers around the shaft.

Guilt slowly filled Derek's head and chest, suffocating him. Maybe Jackson only liked the _idea_ of sucking him off. Being literally faced with the erect reality could conceivably make him change his mind.

"Look, you don't have to. I'll give you what you wan—"

His words were cut off with one wet lick dragging from his balls to the swollen head and Derek almost choked looking down at wide blue—green? _…the fuck color are his eyes?_ —eyes  looking up at him just as those fat pink lips wrapped around the crown of his dick, fucking _nursing_ it, mouth a flurry of slick movement around the spongy flesh.

"Oh, God…" Derek moaned.

Jackson kept his big, bright eyes locked on Derek's as he pulled the Alpha's dick away from his body, allowing his mouth to sink lower, until he choked and _hummed_ around the cock desperately trying to lodge itself in his throat.

He. Never. Stopped. Humming… as he continued to bob his talented mouth along Derek's length. Loud, wet sounds, slurping, sucking, fucking _wrecking_ noises filled Derek's ears and he didn't think he'd ever be able to get off again without hearing those noises and seeing Jackson's mouth stretched wide around him and seeing Jackson's eyes looking the opposite of demure from below.

Derek grabbed Jackson's head in his hands and Jackson pulled off, lips spit-shiny and a line of drool dribbling down his chin.

"Yeah, Derek," Jackson growled. "Fuck my mouth." He practically unhinged his jaw and stuck his tongue out as far as it would go.

Derek's first instinct was to plunge right in, give the boy what he so obviously wanted. But he decided to play a bit first. He let his hand drift down to Jackson's jaw, fingers once again clasping the sharp joint and his thumb pressing Jackson's bottom lip farther down until the boy's tongue reflexively darted back into his mouth. Derek grasped his erection in his other hand, hovering it above Jackson's face as the boy whined, eager. _So fucking eager._ Using the slick head of his dick, he dragged it against Jackson's lips, coating them with the combination of spit and pre-cum leaking from the slit, making Jackson's lips shinier than before, and making Jackson clutch at Derek's legs.

"Please," Jackson begged, the word perfectly obscured.

Derek ignored the plea and ordered, "Stick your tongue out again."

Jackson's hot tongue nearly reached his chin before Derek began slapping his dick against it, the wet, tacky sound almost as dizzying as the boy's earlier frantic sucking. Jackson whined again, his grip tightening on Derek's legs as he continued to wordlessly beg for Derek to give him what they both wanted.

He finally gave in to it, pushing in, in, _in…_ into Jackson's amazing mouth, clutching at the sides of his head and groaning _oh God_ deep watching the boy's full lips stretch thin around him. Jackson's expressive eyes watered as he whimpered around Derek, burying deep, nudging Jackson's throat as he choked, never lessening the strong grip of his lips.

"Raise your hand if it's too much. I'll stop," Derek said low, pulling back before thrusting forward again, earning another whimper and a tear trickling from one of Jackson's eyes.

Derek's heart sank after a couple more thrusts when Jackson's arm began to reach up, but he fucking roared at the ceiling when instead of asking him to stop, Jackson cupped Derek's balls in his hand, gently squeezing and stroking as he continued to suck in countermovement to Derek's jerking hips. Jackson's whimpers quickly changed to low hums, fat lips vibrating around Derek's cock pushing him to the brink.

"Christ, I wanna paint those lips with my cum."

Jackson whined with his mouth full of cock, his tongue catching on the ridge of the thick head on every pass. Derek glanced down to where he saw Jackson pressing a palm against the straining denim around his own erection.

"Fuck, you _want_ that, don't you?"

Jackson frantically, awkwardly, nodded, humming again.

"If you're gonna come, I'm gonna be the one to make you. You understand?"

Jackson nodded again, letting go of Derek's sac to reach back with both hands, pushing Derek's jeans down to uncover his ass. Once Jackson grabbed two bruising handfuls, Derek released the boy's head and Jackson automatically took over sucking, delirious and deliciously wet-sloppy, never tearing his gaze from Derek's, who met each suck with a shallow thrust of his hips.

"Yeah, Jackson, I'm about to come…" he groaned.

Jackson pulled off, _so much spit_ around his mouth as he grabbed the length to jerk it over his protruding tongue, the head nestled in the curved, wet flesh, positioned to splash Derek's orgasm across Jackson's top lip.

"Oh, God yeah… _fuck_ … Jackson, don't stop…"

The rapid pattering of Jackson's hand flying across Derek's spit-slick cock, and Jackson's tongue tip teasing the head, and the open, inviting position of those fuckable lips forced Derek over the edge. Thick, white spurts caught on Jackson's top lip, fanning over his nose and copper freckles.

Derek grew dizzy watching each creamy shot dapple Jackson's mouth as he pulled back the slightest bit to give his fuller bottom lip the same hot, wet treatment. Jackson panted, wanton, tongue jerking at every splash and barely blinking when fat droplets landed just below his eyes. When he was finally spent, Derek smeared his release with his dick across every bit of warm skin it had landed on. His heart continued to hammer in his chest, and he had to bite back a snarl as Jackson's mouth chased every movement of his dick, hungry for another taste. When Derek started using his thumb to push some cum past Jackson's lips, the boy sucked it greedily, eyelids fluttering shut as he groaned.

Once Derek fed Jackson every bit of his release, he tugged on his shoulder, urging him to stand. When he complied, Derek couldn't resist the urge to lean in and kiss him, Jackson returning the kiss eagerly, _starving_ for it, sharing the taste of Derek's orgasm with him. Soft, begging sounds filled Derek's mouth when he started pulling open Jackson's fly as he continued to kiss him.

Fly opened, Derek jerked Jackson's pants down to his ankles, kneeling in the same motion.

"Oh, God…"

Derek quickly looked up. "Is this okay?"

Eyes impossibly wide, Derek was once again reminded of how eighteen absolutely did _not_ make someone an adult. The boy's entire body shivered as Derek slowly pulled down Jackson's black boxer briefs, exposing a full, thick, veiny cock that wasn't nervous at all.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

Jackson tightly nodded.

"'Til I bite you, that is…"

Jackson's entire body bucked forward and Derek pushed up the hem of Jackson's T-shirt to expose his belly. Using his other hand, he traced the spot with one finger where he planned to bite him right above his hip.

"Right here," he said, voice husky. "And you're going to be coming when I do it."

"Oh, fuck…" Jackson whimpered when Derek took his hard dick in a warm grip.

Derek cocked his head to the side. "Maybe later."

"Jesus…"

Positioning himself directly above the head of Jackson's erection, he let a long line of spit drip down from his pursed lips to land on the crown, stroking his hand to spread it along the skin. Jackson immediately tilted his hips into Derek's fist as the Alpha continued to dribble saliva on the hot flesh in his hands, jerking it swift, with purpose.

"Please… please… _please…_ "

Derek dipped his head to take Jackson's dick in to his mouth and the boy shouted, hips rocking as Derek sucked, trembling hands twitching against Derek's head, seemingly afraid to grip. Releasing Jackson's cock, Derek used his hands to push Jackson's thighs apart, the boy struggling not to trip over the confines of his jeans at his feet. Before taking Jackson's erection back in his mouth, Derek spat thick into his hand, covering his fingers, those fingers reaching between Jackson's legs to seek out his hole as Derek swallowed Jackson's dick again.

The only sounds coming from Jackson's mouth were sharp pants as Derek pushed a fingertip past the furled muscle, circling around just inside, trying to coax the muscle to soften. Expecting him to clamp down on him, Derek groaned when Jackson spread his thighs farther apart, pressing against the invasion. There wasn't enough spit to erase the resistance, so Derek stuck with teasing just inside the rim, twitching and swirling his finger while sucking Jackson's dick and listening to the boy's delicious keening whines.

"Derek… I… fuck… I'm gonna…"

Derek pulled off Jackson's dick, pumping it with his hand as he leaned into suck an angry hickey into the flesh he was about to bite. When the first warm splash caught on his finger as he rapidly stroked him, Derek bared his elongated fangs and sank them in, his heart seizing at the sound of Jackson's pained cry, but the boy continued to come as Derek's jaw clamped down, sealing his fate. His heart began to beat again when he felt Jackson's hand _pet him_ like a dog. Derek then released the bite and sat back on his heels, looking up into Jackson's unnaturally blue werewolf eyes as they blinked at him, dazed.

"Are you serious?" Derek asked.

"What? I'm sorry… I just wanted…"

Derek's anger tamped down when he realized the boy was being affectionate, rather than his usual condescending self.

Derek smiled and shook his head, standing to his feet.

"Thank you," Jackson whispered, leaning in to brush his lips across Derek's.

When he pulled back, he looked down to examine his wound, fingers brushing the jagged edge of the bite mark, causing him to hiss.

"I'm sorry," Derek said.

"Don't be. I asked for it," Jackson answered, confidence fully returned to his eyes, now back to their original sage green.

_Huh— they_ are _green…_

Clearing his throat, Jackson looked down, pressing his hand against the bite. "I know this—the bite—is a onetime thing. Does that mean that…"

"Only if you want it to be," Derek finished, voice hushed.

Jackson looked him in the eye, pursed those fucking lips and finally smirked. "I haven't decided yet."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "That's awful arrogant for someone to say when their pants are still around their ankles."

"Well, you said something about 'later', and it's _technically_ later, so…"

Derek took that cocky mouth in a filthy kiss and pushed Jackson toward the stairs.


End file.
